Modern day Avatar
by areo
Summary: This is the avatar gang... IN Outer banks North Carolina!


Katara awoke as usual to the sound of yells and shouts

imgfc06./fs25/f/2008/069/4/3/ModernAvatardswithWheelsbyTyshea.jpg/img This pick has inspired me to try out a modern day version of avatar. What would the characters be like if they lived in the outer banks in North Carolina? Let's find out!

Avatar modern episode 1:

Moving day!

Aang sat on the front porch of his new home. His mother said he could hang explore town until 5:00, but he didn't feel like it. How would he ever make new friends? How would he ever find new places to play volley ball? The only home he had known was 100 miles away. He was all alone. Well not totally alone.

He began to he barks of his pet dog Appa. The big husky stopped only a moment to acknowledge his master. It was chasing a strange cat with bulbous green eyes and a long tail. Appa bit at it but the cat hopped of the deck and down the road. Like any good dog, Appa fallowed, and like any good master Aang fallowed too.

"Appa!" shouted Aang as he ran down the street after the mutt. He passed by all manner of stores, people, and streets. "Guess I'm at least getting a nice look at town…" muttered Aang.

"Watch it twinkle toes!" yelled a girl in green. She rode a skateboard and with ease passed Aang by grinding the street curb. She hopped of and scooped up the cat. "Katara's gonna be worried sick about you Momo."

Then the girl continued to pick up speed and headed for the beach. Aang looked down at Appa. Then to the disappearing girl. "C'mon boy!" shouted Aang as he began to make his way to the beach.

Aang found his way down the wooden walkway and onto the sandy beach. The sand was hot but Aang tried to concentrate on relocating the girl in green. He noticed instead another girl. This one wore a blue swimsuit and had a surf board under her arm. She had tan skin as many beach goers did and blue eyes that seemed to make her look as though she was born of the water herself.

"What are you looking at?" asked a voice from behind him. Aang spun around to see a strong looking boy that's skin was as tan as the girl he had been watching and eyes just as blue. "You checkin out my sister?"

"No, no I'm not!" cried Aang growing quite red.

"Leave him alone Sokka," said the boy's sister, causing Aang's face to grow redder still. "Don't mind him," she continued, "He just wants to seem tough."

"Twinkle toes," greeted the girl in green. She hadn't been standing far away.

"Same with her," laughed the blue eyed girl, "That's Toph, he's Sokka, and I'm Katara."

"I'm Aang," replied Aang, "Do you guys have any volley ball leagues here?" The three began to laugh.

"Yeah," laughed Sokka, "Good one!"

"Quite the comedian aye twinkle toes?" chuckled Toph, but Katara hushed the others as they realized Aang seemed confused.

"You're not joking are you?"

"No," answered Aang, "What's so funny anyway?"

"Well a couple years back Fire Nation, they're a roller skate company, bought out all the stores. Air nomad, the company that used to make volley balls, went out of business, since they have nowhere to sell. There isn't a single shred of equipment in town."

"Oh man!" complained Aang, "That sucks!"

"Sorry," said Katara, "But if you have the equipment, maybe you can teach us."

"Really?" asked Aang.

"Sure, whatever. Katara are you gonna chill at the beach or are you coming to get slushies with Toph and I?" asked Sokka who had become tired of the conversation.

"I think I'll hang out with Aang today," said his more sympathetic sister, "Show him around town."

"Then see you later Katara… and twinkle toes," laughed Sokka and Toph.

Katara shook her head. "C'mon Aang," she said as she took him into town.

"So is this your house?" asked Katara as she checked her watch, "You have to be home by five rights?"

"Yeah," replied Aang, "Mom's heading out and she hired a baby sitter… Not that I need one!"

Katara laughed. "Think she'd mind if I hung out for a while?" she asked.

"Nope."

As the two entered the house they realized his mother had already left. They headed upstairs and ripped threw packages until they found a Wii, two controllers, and Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

"Be warned," laughed Aang, "Few people can beat me at this." Seven rounds later, Aang had decided that Katara might be an exception. They'd laughed until they heard the door bell ring. "I'll get it," laughed Aang.

As he opened the door his smile disappeared. A frightening sixteen year old boy stood at the door. He wore black clothes Aang would consider "Emo apparel" and his long black hair covered the left of his two yellow eyes.

"Zuko," spat Katara coming down to the door.

"Get out," replied Zuko.

Katara didn't budge.

"See kid this is the kind of people I don't like," said Zuko more to Katara then to Aang, "They think they can do whatever they want, but in truth, they're only posers."

"Poser?" yelled Katara, "What does that make a filthy sell out like you."

"Just because you have a sponsor, doesn't mean you're a sell out," replied the snotty emo.

"What are you talking about ZUZU?" spat Katara using a name Zuko hated more then anything, "You don't even have a sponsor! You just hide behind your cousin's shadow!"

"OUT!" shouted Zuko for he'd had enough of this quarrel, "Aang doesn't want a looser like you in his house anyway!"

"Why don't you let him decide?" asked Katara.

"Fine," replied Zuko, "What do you think kid?"

Aang paused for a moment. "I think… that I wouldn't like to take advice from some one who cuts themselves."

"YOU GET TO BED YOU LITTLE BRAT!" he screamed at Aang, "And you get out before I call the cops!"

"Fine," replied Katara. As she turned to walk out the door, she gave Aang a wink, that made the boy almost fall up the steps.

As Aang laid in his bed he began to think about his new home. It was exciting if nothing else…


End file.
